Joseph Hunt (1837-1916)
}} Biography Joseph was named after the Prophet. He was born while his parents were living in Far West, Missouri . As a small boy, he participated with his parents in the Mormon Battalion march and their return with the sick detachment sent to Pueblo. He went with his parents when they helped settle Provo and again when they were sent to San Bernardino, California . He felt his boyhood was one of constantly moving from one home to another. He fought in the Indian Wars and in the Johnston 's Army problems. He helped establish Huntsville , worked on the railroad, was present at Promontory Point for the joining of the rails. He helped construct a chapel at Lee's Ferry , the temples at Manti and St. George , and had a mail contract between Deeth's Pony Express Station, near Elko, Nevada , and Salt Lake . He was also involved in many other projects in the early days. He was active in the church wherever he was. Son of Captain Charles Jefferson Hunt & Celia (Mounce)Mounts Married: 7 Aug 1857 to Catherine Ann Cononver at Salt Lake City, Salt Lake, UT (divorced) Catherine Ann Conover divorced her first husband, Joseph Hunt, because he started drinking. Joseph, was a wagon train leader, or pilot as the pioneers deemed the name. While he did quit drinking she had moved on and married Leonard John Nuttall, LDS Church Historian who worked under Brigham Young. Children of 1st wife: Harriet Ann , b. 8 Aug 1858 , Indian Creek, Beaver, Utah . D. 20 Aug 1858 . Infant. Celia Eveline , b. 21 Jan 1860 , Provo, Utah . Md. 13 Feb 1879 , George Teancum Bean . D. 18 May 1910 , Salt Lake City, Utah . Ina Francella , b. 27 May 1862 , Huntsville, Utah . Md. 1st, 18 Apr 1880 , Epaminondas E. Bean . D. 14 Apr 1955 , Los Angeles, California . Bur. Salt Lake City Cemetery. Ida Francetta , b. 1 Feb 1864 , Huntsville, Weber, Utah . Md. 9 Dec 1885 , Jacohim Albert Nagely . D. 23 May 1949 Married: 2 Nov 1879 to Cynthia Adelaide Hammer at Salt Lake City, Salt Lake, UT Children of 2nd wife: Joseph Anthony , b. 9 Sep 1880 , Minersville, Utah . Md. 1 Mar 1905 , Charlotte Elizabeth Tanner . D. 17 Jan 1949 , Richfield, Utah . John Laray , b. 17 Aug 1882 , Richfield, Utah . Md. 1st, 25 Oct 1900 , Martha Hatch . Md. 2nd, 9 Nov 1937 , Lulu May Wooddell (Div). D. 29 Oct 1967 , Monticello, Utah . Louisa Adelaid , b. 15 Nov 1884 , Pima, Graham, Arizona . Unmarried. D. 26 Feb 1900 , San Juan, New Mexico . Maud Essa , b. 20 Oct 1886 , Richfield, Utah . D. 16 Aug 1887 . Child. Alice Oressa , b. 12 Apr 1888 , Richfield, Utah . Md. 1st, 24 Jul 1906 , William Dagbert Young (Div). Md. 2nd, 4 May 1955 , Aquilla Frank Standifird . D. 27 Mar 1968 , Monticello, Utah . Marion Perle , b. 4 Mar 1890 , Cardston, Alberta, Canada . Md. 2 Oct 1914 , Jone Perkins . D. 24 Oct 1938 , Blanding, Utah . Ada , b. 31 Jul 1892 , Cardston, Alberta, Canada . Md. 5 Jun 1913 , Richard Leonard Perkins . D. 17 Sep 1921 . Ozro , b. 20 May 1894 , Cardston, Canada . Md. 21 Nov 1917 , Myrtle Agnes Adams . D. 10 Aug 1957 , Durango, Colorado . Parley , b. 29 Apr 1896 , Cardston, Canada . Unmarried. D. 13 Jun 1911 Bluff, San Juan, Utah . Elaine Walton Conquerors of the West: Stalwart Mormon Pioneers, volume 2 References * Soldiers of the Mormon Battalion * Gravestone Memorial